


Between Disgust and Desire

by Salamander



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The P30 takes more from her than she has to give, and replaces it with that which she never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Disgust and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in pre-RE5, but post-Lost in Nightmares. Vague spoilers for RE5. Implied one-sided Wesker-love.

Going through the motions of living – she slept, awoke, took the usual care over her weapons - but something was missing. In its place there was hatred, disgust and anger so deep she could drown.

Everything she touched held a fractured clarity, now. Brighter than bright, but broken. Irreparable.

In the few lucid moments before the dose replenished she could almost taste the freedom like cool rain dousing her rage and then the P30 flooded her veins and the world shattered once more – nothing at the centre but  _him_. Always him.

How slender the line she walked, now.


End file.
